


Breakin' Down

by houseofaffuso



Category: Skid Row (US Band)
Genre: 1995-1996 ish, Angst, Fights, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Songfic (kinda?), i love rob affuso, near break up band, rob being a good friend, rob/baz if you squint, un-beta-ed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25900780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/houseofaffuso/pseuds/houseofaffuso
Summary: It wasn’t like this. It was all fun and games back in the early days.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Breakin' Down

**Author's Note:**

> WHEW i have been into skid row more these days. the world needs more fic of skid row :(  
> Disclaimer: None of these are true, nor happened. i realize that this is inaccurate, but this is what that came across mind after reading somewhere that Rob Affuso left the band because he couldn’t feel the spark anymore (without seb). though he mentioned that he wasn’t (neither nor the others) getting along with Sebastian, what if I twist it a bit? ;)  
> also, no beta. pardon my broken english. :(

Another day, another night, another tension. It’s nothing new, really. Recently, the band experienced overwhelming exhaustion. It affected each other, especially Sebastian and Rachel. Rob knew it. Dave and Scotti knew it. The way their bassist kept on being cynical with everything, over small things that Sebastian did

Or basically everything.

It wasn’t like this. It was all fun and games back in the early days.

Rob did know there would be times where they’re sort of falling apart. And this was the beginning of it.

He downed his Jack in one go, and slumped to the couch. God, he wanted to just disappear into the couch. All of a sudden, the idea of being a couch intrigued him. Couch wouldn’t face everything that’s happening. They just sat there, waiting for someone to sit on them.

God, how could Rob envy such a dead thing?

He’s alone in the room, so quiet, until he heard a sound of door slammed open. It’s not from here. It’s from the next door. Rachel and Sebastian’s room.

Rob wondered where Snake and Scotti. Both had been unusually gone at nights. Was there something−

A yell interrupted his mind.

“ _What the fuck are you doin’ here?_ ” a voice demanded. It’s deep. So, it belonged to Rachel.

“ _Fuck’s your problem? ‘Tis my room too!_ ” a high-pitched voice. Sebastian.

Began an angry arguing.

Rob shut his eyes off and rubbed his temple.

He can hear Rachel snapped, followed by a sound of something−glass−slammed to the wall and broke. It made Rob jumped. He tensed.

“ _You useless piece of shit!”_

A punch, followed by another. And sound of their bodies fell off to the ground. Rob was sure they’re wrestling.

_Motherfuck− I have to get them before they kill each other._

Rob immediately left his room and got into theirs. As soon as he entered, the room was a mess. Pieces of glass bottle were scattered. The two men were on the floor. Rachel choke-holding Baz, as he tried to break free by hitting the other man’s face repeatedly.

“STOP IT!” Rob yelled, as he launched to pull Rachel up, preventing him to hurt their singer further.

“I’m so done with you starting off shit! I’m so done with you looking for troubles!! I’m SICK of your fuckin’ EGO!!” Rachel screamed, still thrashing in Rob’s strong grip. Rob could see pure hatred in the bassist’s eyes. That’s all. _Pure hatred_. Towards their singer.

Baz weakly tried to get up, coughing hard.

“The fuck happened?!” another sound came from the door. Snake. Rob thanked god for sending him a savior.

Rob gave Snake a stare, signaling him to take care of Rachel, so he could help Baz. The blond singer got up shakily, bruise on his face, and his lips were cut. Rob turned and realized Rachel was as bad as Baz. _Good god_ , Rob thought. _It’s never been like this_. Rob pushed a stunned Sebastian to the nearest couch so he could sit and gain his strength again.

As Snake got Rachel calmed down a bit, and said, “I’ll take him to my room.” He gave Rob a knowing look, with those soft eyes of his. Rob nodded. As him and Rachel left, Rob hurriedly took a piece of cloth and wetted it. He then approached Sebastian, who was sitting with his head hanging down, clenched his fists till the knuckles went white. Rob hated to see him like this. This was not Sebastian he knew. He’s too hurt, too fragile.

The drummer got down on his knees in front of Baz and took his face, attempting to nurse his cut lips. But Baz turned his face aside.

“Hey now−“ Rob tried, but Baz kept refusing.

Rob sighed. He then reached out and stroked Sebastian’s cheek. The younger man whimpered. He could see the pained expression of his.

“Please, Baz? Let me. Please,” Rob realized his own voice was shaking.

Baz inhaled and exhaled. Eventually, he let Rob to treat his wound.

_If you just let me in,_

The drummer then dabbed the cloth onto the bleeding lip softly. Just on the tip. It made Sebastian hissed.

“Sorry,” Rob said quietly, didn’t trust his own voice.

Slowly, he pressed the cloth so it stopped the bleeding. “Keep it in place. I’ll get some ice packs,”

Sebastian obliged. Rob bent down to open the cool case under the TV and pull out an ice pack. As he came back, he realized Baz’s shoulders were shaking violently. The mighty Sebastian Bach _sobbing_ , curled up on his couch.

_I wouldn’t let you break down._

Rob rushed to the couch and held him. His muscled arms stroking Sebastian’s back gently, surely.

“It’s okay, Baz. I got you.” Rob whispered in his ears.

Baz shook his head, inhaled shakily, “It’ll never be okay, Rob,” then let out a sob again. “ _We are fucked_.”

The word echoed in Rob’s head.

The drummer shushed him, moving in so he could envelope the singer with more of his warmth. Sebastian absentmindedly put his arms around the older man’s neck, buried his face on his shoulder. Rob kissed Baz’s head, inhaled the bitter scent, and kept on caressing him. Up from his scalp, and down to his sweaty back.

“I know, man. I know.” Rob said, his own tears were threatening to burst.

They held still like that for some more until Sebastian calmed down.

They were on the edge of a cliff. They would eventually fall down. One of them would get kicked out, or eventually leave on their own.

Rob shivered at the thought that he exactly _knew_ who would fall down first.

_I’m breaking down._

**Author's Note:**

> well? kudos and comments will be so appreciated <3


End file.
